Confusões de Natal
by Lia Collins
Summary: É Natal e os Winchesters resolvem comemorar a data juntos na casa de Bobby. Mas nem tudo sai como planejado.


**Título:** Confusões de Natal

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lemon e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **É Natal e os Winchesters resolvem comemorar a data juntos na casa de Bobby. Mas nem tudo sai como planejado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, eu já pretendia fazer uma Dastiel de Natal, aí a eu me ofereci para fazer uma Dastiel para dar de presente de Natal para a Souupuudiim (do Nyah) e ela me pediu que o plot fosse justamente o Natal. Então aí está. Como eu sempre posto minhas fics aqui e no Nyah, eu resolvi postar essa aqui também, apesar de a <strong>Souupuudiim não ter conta aqui.<strong>**

* * *

><p>O dia 24 de dezembro começava. Sam acordou na cama do quarto que dividia com Dean na casa de Bobby, foi para a sala e se assustou ao ver o irmão enfeitando todo o lugar com decoração natalina. Com os olhos arregalados, ele olhou para o loiro, que naquele momento pendurava uma guirlanda enorme na porta de entrada, e perguntou:<p>

-Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão que odeia o Natal?

-Bom dia para você também, Sammy. - retrucou o mais velho sorrindo e encarando o caçula.

-Eu tô falando sério, Dean! Eu sei que a gente resolveu comemorar o Natal esse ano por causa do Cas. Ele é anjo, filho de Deus, consequentemente irmão de Jesus e passará a noite de hoje com a gente, mas daí a você transformar a casa do Bobby em uma sucursal de loja de presentes de Natal já é um exagero, não? E o seu ódio pelo Natal, onde fica?

-Escondido e trancafiado dentro de mim. Sam, esse ano foi muito difícil para o Cas. Ele cometeu muitos erros, fez escolhas péssimas e, apesar de termos conseguido consertar tudo devolvendo as almas para o purgatório, ele ainda se sente um pouco triste pelas coisas que fez. E ele adora o Natal e esses enfeites que nós humanos usamos para decorar a casa nessa data. Você viu como ele ficou parecendo uma criança quando observou aquela árvore de Natal naquela loja pela qual passamos a alguns dias. Ele não parava de olhar aquela árvore com um olhar todo bobo. Eu só pensei em tentar animá-lo um pouco. Algum problema nisso?

-Nenhum, Dean. Mas eu não estou te reconhecendo! Nem de mim você cuida como tem cuidado do Cas ultimamente. - soltou o moreno se dirigindo à cozinha e deixando o irmão completamente corado sem nem perceber.

-Mas o que aconteceu na minha casa? O Extreme Makeover* versão natalina passou por aqui e eu não estou sabendo? - perguntou Bobby no meio da escada olhando tudo estupefato.

-Eu só enfeitei a casa para a ceia de natal, Bobby. Não precisa surtar. - explicou Dean nervoso.

-Eu não disse que era um exagero, Dean? - alfinetou Sam parado na porta da cozinha com um copo de leite nas mãos.

-Não se mete, Sam! Qual o problema de vocês com o natal, aliás?

-Nós não temos nenhum problema com o natal, garoto. Você é que tem, lembra? - retrucou Bobby sarcasticamente.

-Sim, eu tenho um problema com o natal, mas estou fazendo um esforço pelo Cas, que como eu já disse, adora essa data! Agora me deem licença que eu estou com sede.

Dean foi para a cozinha, enquanto Sam e Bobby ficaram se encarando sem entender a súbita mudança do loiro com relação ao natal. O dia passou corrido, o Winchester mais velho se desdobrou em mil para montar a ceia de natal perfeita. Ele queria que Cas gostasse de tudo que havia preparado e estava louco para ver a carinha que ele faria quando chegasse. Com tudo arrumado, ele foi tomar seu banho e se preparar para a comemoração. Eles chamaram também outras pessoas, como os caçadores ressuscitados pelo anjo. Depois de devolverem as almas para o purgatório e assim que estava recuperado, Cas trouxe Rufus, Ash, Jo e Ellen de volta à vida. Só não fez o mesmo com John e Mary porque Deus não permitiu que ele revivesse ninguém da família Winchester. Além deles, outros caçadores foram convidados, já que geralmente quem caça coisas sobrenaturais não têm família, pois na maioria das vezes, quando alguém vira caçador é porque perdeu os entes queridos para algum monstro.

O Winchester mais velho desceu as escadas todo arrumado, perfumado, penteado e de barba feita. Os convidados estavam chegando. Ao vê-lo tão lindo, Jo não resistiu e exclamou:

-Nossa, que arrumação toda é essa, Dean! E você mergulhou em um frasco de perfume? Dá para sentir o cheiro daqui!

-É natal. Quer que eu me vista como um mendigo, garota? - devolveu Dean sarcasticamente.

-Claro que não. Mas você não costuma se arrumar tanto. - retrucou a loira sorrindo.

-E nem tem o hábito de decorar a casa... - completou Sam maliciosamente.

-Chega desse papo, Sam! Eu já disse que é pelo Cas! - exclamou o loiro irritado,

-Garoto, o que você fez nessa casa? Está maravilhosa! - exclamou Ellen surpresa.

-Pois eu achei que ele exagerou! - replicou Bobby meio irritado.

-Ah, deixa de ser chato, seu velho rabugento! Sua casa está linda! E vem logo aqui me dar um beijo! - falou Ellen puxando Bobby para um ardente beijo em seguida.

Diante dessa cena, os Winchesters e a Harvelle se afastaram do casal, que já estava junto há meses. No meio da sala, eles retomaram a conversa, mas foi a loira que falou com um tom de voz e um sorriso insinuantes:

-Falando sério, Dean. Você está lindo.

-Obrigado, Jo. - agradeceu o caçador constrangido.

-Olá, Dean! - exclamou Castiel com um sorriso largo nos lábios bem atrás do Winchester

-Cas! Que susto! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não fazer mais isso? - exclamou o loiro se virando para o anjo.

-Desculpe, Dean! Não foi a minha intenção. - falou Castiel abaixando a cabeça com um ar triste no rosto deixando o mais alto cheio de culpa.

-Tudo bem, Cas. Esquece isso. Olha a decoração! Você gostou? - exclamou Dean tentando se redimir.

O anjo levantou a cabeça e só nesse momento notou os enfeites de natal espalhados por Dean. Seus olhos brilharam e o sorriso voltou para sua boca. Mas foi quando ele viu a árvore de natal que ficou realmente fascinado, praticamente hipnotizado. Ele se dirigiu para ela e parou diante daquele enfeite imponente. Alegre por ver seu anjo feliz, Dean se aproximou dele, parando praticamente colado em suas costas e sussurrou em seu ouvido esquerdo:

-Eu fiz tudo isso para você.

-Obrigado, Dean. Eu adorei. - o moreno agradeceu com um sorriso nos lábios e um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. - Bem, vou colocar seu presente junto com os outros então.

Castiel fez um embrulho de tamanho médio aparecer em suas mãos e o colocou embaixo da árvore, arrancando um sorriso do loiro, que continuava atrás dele. Sam e Jo estranharam um pouco a proximidade de Dean com o corpo do anjo, já que ele falava tanto de espaço pessoal quando o moreno aparecia colado nele, mas acharam que ele apenas estava tentando animar o amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, eles foram até os outros dois e novamente a loira elogiou o primogênito de John:

-Está tudo muito bonito. Parabéns, Dean. Você se saiu um ótimo decorador.

-Ah, obrigado, Jo. - retrucou Dean sem graça diante do olhar sedutor que ela lhe lançava.

-Dean, eu sei que da última vez que nós conversamos antes da viagem que causou minha morte, eu fui grossa com você. Mas eu me arrependo e muito de não ter aceitado o convite que você me fez naquela noite. Será que nós podemos recomeçar? Quer dizer, eu não estou pedindo para nós fazermos agora o que você me pediu naquela noite, mas para começarmos do zero. Pode ser?

Jo não chegou falar com todas as letras, mas Castiel entendeu perfeitamente as intenções dela, já que Dean falou para ele sobre o convite que fez para a loira antes dela morrer. E ver aquela garota se insinuando para seu Dean estava fazendo o anjo perder o controle.

Ninguém sabia, mas eles mantinham um romance secreto há alguns meses. E ver Jo sempre se insinuando para seu Winchester desde que voltou já estava fazendo o anjo começar a se arrepender de tê-la ressuscitado. Ele encarou a loira tentando conter a raiva e Dean ia falar alguma coisa para tentar acalmá-lo quando Rufus entrou na casa gritando:

-Ei, Singer, tá faltando bebida lá fora! E você sabe como aqueles doidos lá na varanda ficam sem bebida. Principalmente o Ash!

-Eu e o Cas vamos lá na cozinha pegar. Nos esperem lá fora que nós já vamos! - exclamou o loiro puxando seu anjo pela mão.

Na cozinha, ele empurrou o moreno contra a bancada e se colou nele sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Não fique com ciúmes. A Jo está arrependida por ter me dado o fora, mas agora é tarde demais. Eu já tenho alguém muito especial. - explicou ele mordendo a orelha do outro.

-Mas eu não gosto, Deanno. Eu não aguento mais ver ela te paquerando o tempo todo. Fala de uma vez para ela que você não a quer. - pediu o moreno entre um gemido e outro.

-Eu vou falar isso para ela hoje, tá? Agora se acalma, anjinho e vem cá que eu estou morrendo de saudades da sua boca deliciosa! - retrucou o loiro puxando o rosto do anjo e atacando seus lábios.

Castiel respondeu a carícia do loiro com ardor e o beijo logo se tornou um excitante amasso. Dean deslizou uma das mãos por baixo da roupa do moreno, louco para sentir a quentura de sua pele, enquanto o prendia pela cintura com o outro braço. Mas então, o anjo recuperou a razão por alguns segundos, se afastou um pouco dele e murmurou ainda sem forças:

-Não, Deanno. Nós viemos pegar algumas bebidas e não fazer amor!

-Mas podemos mudar os planos, não? - retrucou o outro o olhando com uma expressão em seu rosto que era pura malícia.

-E aí Bobby ia acabar vindo aqui para descobrir o porque da demora e nos flagraria fazendo amor na cozinha dele. O que você acha que ele ia dizer? - retrucou o moreno sorrindo.

-Ele ia surtar! - exclamou o Winchester rindo. - Você tem razão, anjinho, mas vamos continuar isso depois, tá?

-Claro que sim, Deanno!

Dean puxou seu anjo da bancada e, após eles se ajeitarem e pegarem algumas cervejas e whiskeys, foram ao encontro dos outros convidados na varanda da casa de Bobby. Lá, eles foram recebidos com gritos e sorrisos. Ash, foi o primeiro a falar:

-Finalmente! Eu já estava achando que o anjo tinha transportado vocês para alguma destilaria!

-Não seja exagerado, Ash! Nós não demoramos tanto! Bobby, eu já disse que você precisa consertar aquela geladeira! Até Cas com os poderes dele teve problemas para tirar as garrafas de lá com tanto gelo! - exclamou o Dean tentando se explicar.

-Eu não te falei, seu velho teimoso? Amanhã mesmo nós vamos comprar uma geladeira nova! Não quero meus pudins virando sorvete por causa dessa velharia que você chama de geladeira! - esbravejou Ellen ao lado do companheiro.

-Está bem, está bem. Eu não vou discutir com você! Mas vamos comprar a geladeira depois de amanhã, afinal, amanhã é natal. - retrucou Singer concordando com a mulher.

-Ok. Vamos no dia 26 então.

Enquanto a discussão acontecia, Castiel e Dean distribuíam entre os convidados as bebidas que haviam levado. Quando o anjo entregava uma dose de whiskey para um caçador amigo de Ash, chamado Peter Jenkins, ele resvalou seus dedos na mão do ex-deus e o olhou com cobiça, mas ele, tão inocente, não notou. No entanto, Dean percebeu e não gostou nada, mas resolveu se controlar já que era natal e ele tinha feito tudo para alegrar seu anjo. Contudo, pensou consigo mesmo que arrebentaria o homem se ele tentasse algo com seu Cas. Ao mesmo tempo, Jo se aproximou de Dean com um sorriso, exigindo uma resposta para a sua proposta:

-E aí, Dean, qual a sua resposta? Eu ainda estou esperando.

-Desculpe, Jo, mas as coisas mudaram. Eu já não sinto por você a mesma coisa que sentia antes. Agora eu te vejo da mesma forma que vejo Sammy.

-Você é um idiota, Winchester! - esbravejou a loira chamando a atenção de todos e entrando na casa.

-Eu só falei a verdade, Ellen. Ela é como uma irmã para mim. Eu não queria ter sido tão direto para não magoá-la, mas ela não parava de me paquerar desde que voltou. Isso tinha que acabar. Sinto muito. - explicou o Winchester mais velho ao receber um olhar sério da outra Harvelle.

-Tudo bem, garoto. Você está certo. Eu já tinha conversado com ela, mas aquela menina é teimosa. Agora me deem licença, eu vou fazer meu papel de mãe e emprestar meu ombro para ela.

Ellen entrou na casa da atrás da filha e Dean, agora calmo, encarou seu anjo, que tentava ocultar a satisfação. Foi a voz de Ash que o fez voltar para a realidade e desviar seus olhos para ele:

-Então você é um guerreiro habilidoso, Castiel?

-Como? - perguntou o anjo confuso.

-É que o Dean sempre fala de como você luta bem com seus superpoderes e sua adaga angelical. E como você ressuscitou a mim, Rufus, Ellen e a Jo, eu não duvido mais de nada. - explicou Ash segurando um copo de cerveja.

-Dean é exagerado. Você sabe disso. Eu só faço o que precisa ser feito. - replicou o anjo abaixando a cabeça levemente corado.

-Eu só falei a verdade, Cas. - respondeu o primogênito de John entrando na conversa.

-Conhecendo você, Dean, aposto que exagerou. - alfinetou Sam sorrindo.

-Vê se me erra, Sam! - exclamou o irmão mais velho também sorrindo.

-Bem, o Dean também me falou de você, Ash. E desde que eu te trouxe de volta, percebi que ele está certo. Você bebe muito, mas é muito inteligente e tem um grande coração. Eu só não consigo entender esse seu cabelo. É muito estranho a parte da frente ser curta e a de trás ser comprida. - falou Cas observando os cabelos do loiro confuso e com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

-Trabalho na frente, lazer atrás, baby! - exclamou Ash passando as mãos nas duas partes do cabelo enquanto as mencionava.

Todos riram descontraídos como nunca haviam estado antes. Estavam em paz afinal. Dean só queria poder se aproximar de seu anjo e abraçá-lo. Gritar para todos os presentes que Castiel era dele e vice-versa, mas temia a reação de todos, em especial de seu irmão e Bobby. Ele sabia que a maioria dos caçadores era homofóbica e não aceitaria o romance deles. Ele não se importava com o que fossem falar dele, mas não suportaria que fizessem piada com seu anjo e isso fatalmente aconteceria. Da mesma forma, ele tinha plena consciência que Sam e Bobby não eram preconceituosos, mas não sabia como eles reagiriam ao saber que ele, sempre tão mulherengo, agora amava e desejava um anjo em um corpo masculino. Seu maior medo era perder o carinho do irmão, isso ele não aguentaria.

Eles já haviam brigado muito, já tinham até se agredido fisicamente, mas ele sentia que se eles brigassem por causa de seu amor por Castiel, seria definitivo. E Bobby, bem, ele sabia que seu segundo pai tinha a mente aberta, só não sabia o quanto. Por essas razões, ele pediu a Cas que o relacionamento amoroso deles ficasse entre os dois, pelo menos por enquanto. E seu anjo, tão doce que é, aceitou, mesmo querendo o contrário.

Jo e Ellen voltaram para a varanda com a loira mais calma. Ela se aproximou de Dean com alguma tristeza no olhar e falou:

-Tudo bem, Dean. Eu mereço isso por ter sido tão idiota. Sejamos só amigos então, como sempre foi. Eu vou te esquecer. Não deve ser tão difícil.

-Sinto muito, Jo. Eu não queria te magoar, mas já tinha enrolado demais. Não podia deixar que você continuasse me paquerando. - explicou o loiro cabisbaixo.

-Eu sei. E agradeço por você ter sido tão sincero. Foi melhor assim. - falou a caçadora sorrindo um pouco.

-Bem, já que tudo está bem agora, que tal continuarmos a nossa festinha de Natal? - indagou Rufus indo para o meio da rodinha de caçadores sorridente.

-É uma ótima ideia, Rufus! - exclamou Sam em concordância.

A conversa continuou animada. Aproveitando a distração de todos, que estavam entretidos com Bobby narrando como eles devolveram as almas para o purgatório, Dean se aproximou discretamente de seu anjo, que tomava uma cerveja, e deslizou a mão direita pelas costas dele, o trazendo para perto de si. O moreno se arrepiou e sussurrou com um sorriso tímido nos lábios:

-Deanno, aqui não! Eles vão notar!

-Vão notar nada! Eles tão todos distraídos com a história do Bobby! Ele virou praticamente um Forrest Gump! - explicou o loiro tomando um gole de cerveja da garrafa que segurava com a mão livre enquanto continuava a acariciar as costas do namorado com a outra.

-Eu não entendo essa referência. - replicou o moreno inclinando sua cabeça para o lado.

-Eu sei. Eu falei de propósito. Adoro quando você faz isso! Quando você fez isso naquela hora que estava falando do cabelo do Ash, eu tive que me conter para não te agarrar e te dar um beijo! - devolveu o caçador com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Deanno, controle-se, por favor! Senão nosso relacionamento deixará de ser segredo. - falou o anjo sorrindo e levemente ruborizado.

-Está bem, eu vou tentar. Mas pelo menos isso eu posso fazer, não? - questionou o loiro zombeteiramente ao mesmo tempo que apalpava o bumbum do parceiro.

-Deanno! - exclamou Castiel dando um pulo por causa da carícia.

-Sabe que você fica ainda mais lindo quando está vermelhinho de vergonha? - perguntou Dean com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

-Então você me deixa constrangido de propósito também, como fez com a referência? - indagou o anjo sério.

-Claro que não! É sem querer, eu juro! Mas que você fica mais lindo, ah fica!

-Você não tem jeito, Deanno! - exclamou o anjo rindo.

-Eu adoro ver seu sorriso, mas agora preciso ir ao banheiro, afinal, ao contrário de você, eu tenho necessidades. Mas não saia daí, eu já volto! - devolveu o caçador também sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe. Eu estarei aqui te esperando.

Dean se afastou e Castiel voltou a tomar sua cerveja tranquilamente e sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso. Ao mesmo tempo, Jenkins se cansou da longa história de Bobby, antes interessante, mas acabou se tornando enfadonha quando ele notou que o anjo estava sozinho a metros do grupo, recostado no parapeito lateral esquerdo da varanda. Ele se aproximou do moreno e se acomodou no lugar onde antes estava Dean. Encarando o outro com um olhar cheio de desejo e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ele falou:

-Finalmente te encontrei sozinho. Sabe quanto tempo eu estou esperando por isso?

-É? Porque? - perguntou Castiel ingenuamente.

-Ainda não percebeu, Castiel? Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas desde o momento que Ash nos apresentou, você não sai da minha cabeça. Você chamou muito a minha atenção. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu corpo. Bem, eu sei que essas coisas não são suas e sim do seu receptáculo, mas creio que você dá um ar diferente para esse corpo. Além do mais, eu adoro homens tímidos. - explicou ele se aproximando do anjo.

-Porque você está falando isso? Eu não fiz nada para você pensar que estou interessado em você. Se você pensou isso, desculpe, mas se enganou. - respondeu o moreno constrangido enquanto se afastava de Jenkins.

-Você não fez nada, mas mesmo assim, eu te quero, Castiel. Sam me disse que você não costuma sair com ninguém. Deixa eu te mostrar o que você está perdendo com esse seu celibato! - exclamou o caçador voltando a chegar perto do anjo.

-Po... por favor, eu já disse que não estou interessado em você. Não me obrigue a te machucar. - replicou o moreno sério, ainda mais constrangido e tomando distância de Jenkins novamente.

-Nossa, que valentão! Você é sexy de qualquer maneira, Cas. Seja tímido ou valentão. Imagino o quão sexy você é quando está excitado! - exclamou Peter avançando para os lábios do moreno.

Dean voltava do banheiro alegremente sem garrafa de cerveja, que largou em algum lugar pelo caminho, louco para voltar para perto de seu anjo e acariciá-lo de novo quando viu Jenkins o segurando pela nuca e tentando beijá-lo. Ele só não conseguiu fazer isso porque Castiel o empurrou, o fazendo se chocar na parede atrás de si. Furioso, Dean não pensou em mais nada. Tudo que ele queria era dar uma surra naquele cretino que ousou tocar seu anjo. O Winchester se aproximou aos gritos enquanto Peter se levantava:

-EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Antes que Jenkins falasse qualquer coisa sentiu o punho do outro caçador em seu rosto e novamente se chocou contra a parede. Então, Dean o pegou pela gola da jaqueta que usava e o levantou ainda o mantendo colado à parede ao mesmo tempo em que esbravejava:

-SE VOCÊ TOCAR NO MEU ANJO DE NOVO, EU TE MATO, ENTENDEU?

-Seu anjo? - indagou Sam incrédulo à metros ao lado dele.

Só quando ouviu a voz do irmão que o loiro percebeu o que havia acabado de fazer. Ele tinha exposto da pior forma possível o relacionamento que manteve em segredo por tantos meses. O Winchester mais velho largou Jenkins e olhou para seu lado esquerdo encontrando vários pares de olhos chocados o encarando. Ele voltou seu olhar para trás e encontrou seu anjo completamente constrangido e igualmente surpreso e isso o destruiu. Ele não queria ter exposto seu amor desse jeito, mas o ciúmes falou mais alto. No meio disso tudo, a voz de Jo se fez ouvir alta e cheia de despeito:

-Então foi por isso que você não me quis? Está apaixonado por Castiel?

Dean encarou o olhar furioso e magoado de Jo, os olhares estupefatos de Bobby, Sam, Ellen, Ash e dos outros caçadores e tomou uma decisão. Não dava mais para esconder o que havia entre ele e Castiel. Ele havia exposto tudo de forma desastrosa, agora só restava assumir a verdade e ficar ao lado de seu amor, cuidando e impedindo que os outros caçadores fizessem piadinhas com ele. Então, ele respirou fundo, foi até o anjo, segurou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos e, fitando o grupo diante deles, falou com voz firme e séria:

-Sim, eu estou. Eu e Cas nos amamos e estamos namorando a alguns meses.

-Deanno, você falou! - exclamou Castiel emocionado.

-Desculpe ter exposto nossa relação daquele jeito, anjinho. Eu fiquei louco de ciúmes. Mas agora, chega de segredos. Mão dá mais para esconder. - falou o loiro acariciando o rosto do moreno com a mão livre.

-Oh meu Deus! Eu fui rejeitada por causa de um anjo no corpo de um homem? Isso é demais para mim! - esbravejou Jo em meio à lágrimas indo na direção de seu carro.

-Filha, espera! - gritou Ellen correndo atrás dela preocupada.

-Dean, você virou gay? - indagou Sam chocado.

-Se eu virei gay, eu não sei, Sammy. Só sei que amo o Cas, não importa o receptáculo em que ele esteja.

-Minha nossa! Eu nunca pensei que veria isso na vida! Definitivamente, eu preciso beber! - falou Bobby chocado entrando em casa logo depois.

-Espera, Bobby, eu também preciso de uma bebida! - exclamou Rufus indo atrás dele.

-Então foi por isso que você não me quis, Cas? E eu achando que você era solteiro... - alfinetou Jenkins maliciosamente.

-Chame ele de Cas novamente, Jenkins, e vai ficar sem os dentes! - rosnou Dean encarando o rival com ódio no olhar.

-Olha só, quando eu ia imaginar que tinha um gay na família Winchester! John deve estar se revirando no caixão! - soltou um caçador chamado Dirk em tom de troça.

-Não ouse mencionar meu pai! A opção sexual do meu irmão não diz respeito a você, nem a ninguém mais além dele e de Cas! Por isso, se eu ouvir mais alguma piadinha, sou eu que vou arrancar dentes aqui! - vociferou Sam furioso.

-Calma, Sam, foi só uma brincadeira! - explicou Dirk assustado.

-É, cara. Não dá pra descobrir que Dean Winchester, o caçador mais metido a machão e mulherengo da história mudou de time e não fazer piadas. Ainda mais se ele está fodendo um anjo... - concordou outro caçador, de nome Booth, maliciosamente.

-OLHA COMO FALA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! - gritou Dean furioso largando a mão de Castiel e dando alguns passos em direção ao grupo.

-Deanno, por favor, se acalme! Não se importe com o que eles dizem. Eu não me importo. A única coisa essencial para mim nesse momento é que agora nós não precisamos mais nos reprimir quando não estamos sozinhos. A homofobia dos outros é insignificante para mim. - falou o anjo em uma tentativa de acalmar seu caçador enquanto acariciava seu rosto após se teleportar para a frente dele.

-Mas eu não sou homofóbico! - vociferou Dirk indignado!

-Nem eu! - exclamou Booth no mesmo estado do outro caçador.

-Não é o que está parecendo! Sério, caras, vocês estão se comportando como idiotas! Eu não sou gay, mas se um dos meus amigos está gostando de um cara e está feliz, então eu vou é apoiá-lo. Pode contar comigo, Dean. - falou Ash irritado.

-Comigo também, Dean. Você sempre esteve do meu lado, agora é minha vez de estar do seu, irmão. - concordou Sam.

-Comigo também. Essa notícia foi chocante para mim, admito, mas você é como um filho para mim, garoto, e isso não vai mudar nunca. Eu estou do seu lado para o que der e vier. - falou Bobby voltando da cozinha com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão apoiado em um lado da porta.

-Eu também. Essa não é a minha praia, mas eu não dou as costas para um amigo. Estou do seu lado também. - falou Rufus ao lado de Singer.

-Sam, Ash, Bobby, Rufus. Eu nem sei o que dizer. Juro que não imaginava que vocês fossem me apoiar tão rápido. Quando eu e Cas começamos a namorar, ele quis contar para todo mundo, mas eu preferi guardar segredo. Não por vergonha ou por não aguentar piadinhas homofóbicas. Eu amo o Cas e jamais teria vergonha dele, pelo contrário, tenho orgulho pela pessoa que ele é. E sim, para mim ele é uma pessoa. Uma pessoa muito especial. O que me impediu de contar a verdade é que eu não ia aguentar ver os outros caçadores fazendo piadinhas homofóbicas com ele. Cas é sensível e se magoa fácil. Eu só estava tentando evitar isso. E também tinha medo das reações de vocês, Sam e Bobby. Não sabia se aceitariam. Mas agora que os tenho ao meu lado e tenho Ash e Rufus também, que se dane os outros! Só espero que Ellen e Jo também aceitem e que Jo possa me perdoar por não ter contado a ela quando ela começou a me paquerar.

-Não se preocupe com a Jo, garoto. Ela é jovem, logo isso passa e ela vai estar atrás de outro cara. - disse Bobby tentando animar o loiro.

-Sam, Bobby, Rufus, Ash, eu também estou muito feliz por vocês aceitarem nosso relacionamento e estarem do nosso lado. Obrigado. - falou Cas emocionado.

-Dean, Castiel, desculpem pela piadinha. Eu prometo que não farei mais isso. Mas me deem um tempo para assimilar isso, tá? - se desculpou Dirk completamente sem graça.

-Eu faço minhas as palavras do Dirk. Estou muito constrangido. - completou Booth coçando a cabeça.

-Eu também peço desculpas. Peguei muito pesado. Sei que não é desculpa, mas bebi demais. E toda vez que eu bebo demais faço besteira. - falou Jenkins sério.

-É só ficar longe do MEU anjo e tudo vai ficar bem. - retrucou Dean fuzilando o rival com os olhos.

-Não se preocupe, Winchester! O anjo é seu, eu já entendi. - replicou Jenkins sorrindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Ótimo! - exclamou Dean bufando.

Um celular foi ouvido e Bobby enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos, tirando seu aparelho de lá. Ao olhar para a tela, reconheceu o nome, atendeu e escutou a voz do outro lado da linha com quem conversou por alguns minutos. Depois desligou e falou encarando o Winchester mais velho:

-Ellen disse que está indo para a casa com a Jo. Ela chorou muito, mas adormeceu no banco do passageiro. Apesar da decepção, é uma garota forte e vai ficar bem. E ela disse que apoia vocês e vai conversar com a Jo sobre isso amanhã quando ela acordar.

-Que bom. Fico mais aliviado em saber que Jo está bem. Ellen aceitou, agora só falta a Jo. - exclamou Dean feliz.

-Não se preocupe, Deanno. Ela vai aceitar também. Só dê tempo ao tempo. - falou Cas calmamente abraçando o namorado.

-É o que eu vou fazer, anjinho. - replicou o loiro apertando o enlace.

-Bem, que tal nós passarmos uma borracha nesse assunto e voltarmos a comemorar o natal? - indagou Ash animado.

Todos concordaram e voltaram a beber e conversar animados. Dean e Castiel estavam mais felizes do que nunca porque podiam ficar juntos em público sem problema nenhum. Por isso, o loiro não largava seu moreno nem por um segundo. Quando ele não estava abraçando o anjo pelas costas, estava de mãos dadas com ele. Os outros homens ainda estranhavam um pouco, mas preferiam se concentrar na conversa. Sam aceitava tudo com mais facilidade, pois ver o irmão tão feliz como nunca tinha visto antes o fez esquecer como aquela relação era esquisita para ele. Enquanto todos estavam distraídos ouvindo Rufus relatar uma de suas caçadas, Dean aproveitou que estava atrás de seu anjo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Nos leve para o meu quarto, anjinho.

-Como você quiser, Deanno. - respondeu o anjo com um sorriso nos lábios atendendo o pedido de seu amor.

Em segundos, eles estavam no quarto dos Winchesters. Ainda sorrindo, o moreno se virou para o loiro e falou enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços:

-Pronto. Já estamos aqui. E agora?

-Agora? Bem, agora está na hora de estrear a minha cama... - retrucou Dean maliciosamente arrastando Castiel na direção do móvel mencionado.

-Mas você já estreou ela, Deanno. Já dorme nela fazem meses! - exclamou o anjo confuso inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

-E quem está falando em dormir? Eu quero estrear ela de outra forma. Há uma coisa que eu ainda não fiz nela e quero fazer nesse momento. Com você, anjinho. - replicou o caçador ainda mais malicioso.

-Agora entendi... Deanno, esse quarto é do Sam também. E se ele entrar aqui e nos pegar?

-Amor, é noite de natal. Sam e os outros lá embaixo vão beber até cair. Se bobear, ele vai dormir no sofá lá embaixo. E se isso te preocupa tanto, eu vou trancar a porta. - explicou Dean fazendo o que tinha prometido ao namorado e voltando para perto dele logo depois. - Agora você consegue relaxar?

-Um pouco... - respondeu o anjo preocupado.

-Cas, chega de conversa e vem cá.

Dean agarrou a nuca do parceiro e o beijou com paixão caindo na cama com ele em seguida. O ambiente foi tomado por uma onda de paixão enorme. Eles tiraram as roupas um do outro entre beijos, mordidas e chupões. Logo estavam nus entre os lençóis, o loiro deslizando os lábios pelo corpo moreno cheio de desejo. Ele abandonou a boca do outro, desceu para o pescoço, peito, mamilos, que ficou sugando por alguns minutos, levando Castiel à loucura. O anjo gemia por seu caçador sem controle algum, que foi diminuindo quando ele chegou em seu umbigo e ficou algum tempo o percorrendo com a língua. Então finalmente ele chegou em seu objetivo. Encarando o membro do outro com malícia, o Winchester o atacou em um único movimento e o chupou com vontade, arrancando um grito de seu amante:

-Deaaaaaaan!

-Se segura, anjinho, ou o pessoal lá embaixo vai te escutar! - exclamou o loiro zombeteiramente após levantar a cabeça e encarar o amante.

Logo, ele voltou ao seu trabalho e se dedicou a dar o máximo de prazer que conseguisse a seu amor. O caçador continuou a felação por longos minutos até Castiel alcançar seu clímax com o nome dele em seus lábios. Eufórico, Dean engoliu toda a semente de seu anjo com gosto, se jogando sobre o corpo dele e atacando seus lábios com paixão.

Castiel mal conseguia respirar, mas não queria que o loiro parasse seus beijos, por isso correspondeu com amor e entrega. Para sua surpresa, o caçador o deixou e se sentou na cama, recostado na cabeceira. Segurando seu membro, ele o encarou e falou com uma expressão que era pura luxúria e amor:

-Vem, anjinho!

O moreno o obedeceu e se ajoelhou sobre ele, se sentando assim que Dean o preparou com seus dedos e saliva. Logo, Castiel estava no colo de seu parceiro, perdido de prazer em um galope descontrolado. Dean o ajudava segurando seus quadris e movimentando os seu próprio corpo de encontro ao do anjo. Ambos gemiam alto e tinham esquecido completamente das pessoas que estavam no andar de baixo. Eles só se lembravam que se amavam e se desejavam. Para o casal naquele quarto só eles existiam, pois eles estavam mergulhados em seu próprio mundo de prazer. Até que o loiro não aguentou mais sentir a entrada do moreno pressionando seu pênis e gozou como nunca, sendo seguido por seu anjo segundos depois, quando sentiu o líquido quente dele molhar seu torso. Castiel caiu exausto sobre os ombros de Dean, que o abraçou com amor e afundou seu rosto no pescoço dele.

O dia amanheceu tranquilo e ensolarado. Dean e Castiel estavam deitados de lado na cama com o loiro atrás do moreno o abraçando pela cintura e com seu rosto encaixado no ombro esquerdo dele. Um lençol branco cobria os dois corpos até a cintura. Apesar de ser um anjo, nesses momentos o moreno conseguia dormir, pois seu Winchester tinha o dom de deixá-lo tão exausto que ele sentia sono.

O primogênito de John acordou se espreguiçando e bocejando como um menino. Ao ver seu anjo diante de si, ele sorriu e beijou sua nuca com carinho, como sempre fazia quando acordava com ele em seus braços. Lembrando-se da data, ele se levantou com cuidado para não acordar seu amor, vestiu suas calças e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas correndo e indo até a árvore de natal. Quando ele estava pegando dois embrulhos embaixo dela, uma voz chamou sua atenção:

-A noite foi boa ontem, hein? - indagou Sam estirado no sofá sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bom dia, Sammy. E sim, a noite foi ótima. Desculpe por ter te feito dormir no sofá. - retrucou o loiro sorrindo largamente já de pé com os pacotes nas mãos.

-Sem problemas. É bom te ver feliz, Dean. - replicou o mais novo se sentando e se espreguiçando.

-Obrigado, Sam. Agora me dá licença que eu vou voltar para o quarto. - devolveu o mais velho se dirigindo à escada.

-Feliz Natal, Dean! - exclamou o caçador moreno já de pé.

-Feliz Natal, Sammy! - respondeu Dean já na escada.

Rapidamente, o caçador voltou para seu quarto e se sentou na cama, parando alguns segundos para contemplar com um sorriso nos lábios o corpo jogado sobre ela. Ele deixou os presentes nos pés do móvel e se deitou atrás atrás do anjo voltando a beijar sua nuca, mas continuando com as carícias pelos ombros e passando a mordê-lo com paixão. Entre uma mordida e outra, ele sussurrava:

-Anjinhooo, acorda. É natal.

Castiel abriu os olhos lentamente com uma expressão sonolenta no rosto. Na mesma velocidade, ele se virou de frente para Dean e beijou seus lábios. Logo depois, ele se afastou sorrindo e falando:

-Bom dia, Deanno.

-Bom dia, anjinho preguiçoso! - ele respondeu deslizando a pontinha de seu nariz no de seu amor. - Eu trouxe nossos presentes para trocarmos aqui. Vamos começar?

-Vamos sim, mas você tinha colocado um presente na árvore? Eu não vi. - indagou o moreno confuso.

-É que ele é pequeno. Por isso você não viu. - explicou Dean se sentando e pegando uma caixinha nos pés da cama. - Tome, espero que goste.

O loiro entregou a caixa para o anjo, que pegou o outro pacote, de tamanho maior e deu para seu amante falando:

-Espero que goste do meu também, Deanno.

Ambos começaram a desembrulhar seus presentes e, ao verem o conteúdo de suas respectivas caixas, seus olhos brilharam, suas bocas se arquearam em um sorriso e eles se encararam. Dean foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio:

-Eu não acredito, Cas! Uma jaqueta de couro igual àquela que ganhei do meu pai! - exclamou o loiro emocionado.

-Eu sei que não é a jaqueta do seu pai, mas vi como você ficou triste quanto a perdeu em um dos quartos de hotel que se hospedou, então resolvi procurar uma parecida. Não é mesma coisa, mas pelo menos serve para você se lembrar da antiga, não? - explicou o moreno.

-Serve para muito mais que isso, Cass! Eu adorei! E você não imagina o quanto! Mas, e o meu presente, você gostou?

-Isso significa realmente o que eu estou pensando, Deanno? - questionou o anjo emocionado mostrando para o outro uma caixinha de veludo vermelha com duas alianças douradas simples.

-Claro que sim. Sabe, Cass, já que nós não podemos nos casar por motivos óbvios, eu resolvi comprar essas alianças para nós usarmos em sinal do nosso compromisso. Mas vem cá para eu colocar a sua no seu dedo. - falou o loiro estendendo as mãos para o outro.

-Ah, Deanno! - exclamou Castiel emocionado pulando no colo do namorado com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

-Castiel, você aceita ser meu companheiro pelo resto da vida? - perguntou Dean sorrindo, tirando uma aliança da caixinha e mostrando para o anjo.

-Sim, sim, sim! - exclamou o moreno chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

O Winchester segurou a mão esquerda do moreno e colocou a aliança em seu dedo anelar. Logo depois, Castiel pegou o outro anel e perguntou:

-E você, Dean Winchester, aceita ser meu companheiro pelo resto da vida?

-É tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo, Cas! - respondeu o caçador igualmente emocionado.

O anjo segurou a mão do companheiro e repetiu o procedimento que o outro seguiu segundos antes. Então, com uma expressão confusa e a cabela inclinada para o lado, ele perguntou:

-Deanno, acabou de passar uma coisa pela minha cabeça. Se você comprou essas alianças para nós, então já pensava em assumir nosso relacionamento perante todos?

-Pensava sim, Cass. Eu pretendia falar de um jeito mais sutil do que aconteceu, mas ia falar sim.

-Obrigado, Deanno! Você não sabe como me faz feliz!

-Você também me faz muito feliz, Cass!

-Feliz Natal, Deanno!

-Feliz Natal, anjinho!

Apaixonados, Dean e Castiel se abraçaram, trocaram um beijo cheio de carinho e ficaram namorando naquele quarto por um longo tempo.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>*Programa de TV dos EUA que reforma as casas dos participantes. O "versão natalina" foi adicionado por mim.<strong>

**FONTE: http : / / pt . wikipedia . org / wiki / Extreme _ Makeover : _ Home _ Edition (cole no seu navegador e tire os espaços)**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**

**FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!**


End file.
